Why Follow A Demon?
by Sakura-2652
Summary: A monk once asked Kagome why she chooses to follow a demon. She answers him with philosophic insight and wisdom that may change the way he sees all demons. what could she say that could change his opinion? Based on "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru"


This is a story I thought up after watching "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru". It has spoilers in it, but not anything that would ruin the story line. So if you have not seen this episode and want to read the story go ahead, I didn't ruin anything for you.

This story happens after the monk asks Kagome an odd question. "Why do you choose to follow a demon?". In this story, Kagome gives insight that shows demons are not all that different from humans, and gives the monk philosophical wisdom and knowledge that explains why she chooses to spend her time with a half demon.

I hope you enjoy the story, and enjoy watching the monk become frustrated and flabbergasted as he attempts to defend his reasoning that all demons need to be eliminated.

As always, any reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Everyone who posts a review will recieve a private response as a message aswell as being publicly acknowledged here in a list I have affectionately deemed my VIR's (Very Important Readers)

I do not approve of, nor acknowledge flames. If you do not approve of the story do not read it. That is all there is to it. With that being said please read the story and enjoy.

VIR LIST

Onyxlight

Saholia

Sakurahahaalice (Thank you for the Favorite as well hugs)

* * *

As Kagome was walking into the forest where her campsite was located, she was encountered by a monk. This was not any monk, he was a man known for despising demons. People from all across the lands knew him for his various methods and techniques used to dispatch demons. He was also the person who tried to pull Rin away from her beloved lord earlier that day.

Kagome was presented with a strange, but understandable question. The monk, Daiki, asked her "Why do you choose to remain with a demon, child?" Kagome had insight to this question that she hoped would change the monk's beliefs about demons. "I will answer your question, but I ask that you follow me to the campground first. It is a long answer and may take some time to explain fully." The monk obliged her and followed her to the campsite.

Since Naraku was close by, the camp site was also occupied by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Each group planned to go their separate ways in the morning; however, with Naraku so near, it was in all of their best interest if they remained in one place until morning at which point they would go their separate ways.

Kagome sat by the campfire and waited for the monks to take a seat. Sesshomaru eyed them suspiciously until Kagome told him that he had permission to do what he felt was necessary if they threatened him or anyone in his group.

Daiki looked at Kagome with questioning in his eyes "You said you would explain yourself child. Why do you choose to remain with demons?" He and the rest of his group began to get comfortable on the ground as she explained her reasoning

Kagome turned toward Rin before explaining. "Rin, I suggest you remember this explanation, as I am sure it is one you will have to repeat often if you choose to remain with Lord Sesshomaru." Seeing her nod, Kagome continued her explanation.

"Daiki, before the night is over I hope to show you the flaws in your judgement of demons and how you are biased and do not see the errors of your judgement." At this Daiki huffed and rolled his eyes. "Give me a moment to explain, that is all I ask. First of all, how you would describe me based on what you know already."

Daiki thought a moment before responding. "Kagome, you are an intelligent person. You seem to be kind and caring, a person who would go to great length to help others. You are a powerful priestess who uses their abilities to help others instead of using them to gain power and control for your own benefit."

Kagome nodded at this and then looked towards the Monk, while everyone else in the two groups looked on with confusion and interest. "Now what would you say if after your summary of me I told you that I was a demon?"

The monk crossed his arms and spoke with complete conviction "I would dispatch you and the evil you cause to this world, of course."

Kagome smiled. This was the exact answer she was hoping for. "Why would you do that? Have I harmed you in any way?"

The monk eyed her suspiciously. "No, you could not harm me if you wanted to."

Kagome nodded. "Have I caused a threat to any humans in the area that you have witnessed?"

The monk uncrossed his arms and glanced at her with a look of confusion "Well no, you haven't."

Kagome continued "Why then, if I have not harmed you or posed any threat that you have witnessed would you try to kill me? You said yourself that I was a wise woman who would go out of my way to help others and would use my abilities to benefit others instead of harming them. What reason would you have to kill me?"

The monk once again gained an air of supremacy and wisdom. "Child, you are not the same as demons, you are a priestess. Demons use their abilities to harm humans, not to do good for others. Demons have no concern for the lives of humans and are inherently evil in nature."

Kagome gave a secretive smile. "So you are saying that all humans with the powers of a priestess are naturally good, and all demons with the powers they are naturally given are evil. Is that correct, Daiki?" When she saw the monk nod she continued. "This logic is false and inaccurate. Before you interrupt let me explain why. Is it not true that a priestess who is also a human can use their powers for bad and not good? Can they not use it to corrupt and bend the will of other humans to accomplish their own greed and selfish goals in life?"

The priest nodded "Of course this is true, many humans with powers of a priest and priestess have given in to their power and have turned evil."

Kagome spoke once again "Then why is it impossible that Demons, though inherently evil as you claim humans are inherently good, may be able to use their abilities to help others and accomplish goals that are for the benefit of everyone instead of doing evil to promote their own greed and hate?"

The monk began to argue this logic. "Because demons and humans are two different species, a human is naturally good while a demon, by his very nature, is evil."

Kagome corrected him. "Monk, allow me to correct you. Humans are not always good, just as demons are not always evil. It is a misconception that the two are evil or good. Many people only want to see a person as truly good or evil because it cuts down on the complications in life. There is no such thing as purely good or purely evil, everything is a mixture of both and the world should be seen as such."

The monk brought another component into the argument in an attempt to win. "You are still attempting to compare a demon to a human, these are two different species, from two different worlds, and do not belong together. They can not be seen as the same thing."

Kagome had a point for this as well. "You say that demons and humans do not belong together and are from two different worlds. On this logic I agree with you to an extent. Demons and humans do have different codes and ethics that they live by and are in a sense from two different worlds. Demons and humans can coexist without ever coming in contact with each other. Their paths never have to meet and each can live their life happily without ever crossing into the other's world. Demons, in general, want as little to do with humans as possible. Humans are lower than demons in ability and rank. Why would they cross their world to have any sort of communication with them? They wouldn't. Most demons only want to battle other demons to show rank and superiority. Killing humans would be pointless to them because it does nothing to benefit the demon and will only wear them out."

The monk listened obviously curious now, before he asked his question Kagome continued. "It is humans, such as yourself, who cause the problem. You go in search of demons to destroy them. More often than not, you do this for no reason other than to destroy them. You are entering their world uninvited, and attempting to murder them without provocation. It is humans who are the problem, not demons. Demons have no desire to be in contact with humans. While humans on the other hand, seek out demons to destroy them and claim them evil when they fight back and attack.

Kagome went on, giving the monk something to ponder about on his future journeys "Finally, I ask you, which is worse? A human who seeks out others to destroy without reason or provocation, or demons who fight back out of self defense?"

At this the monk stood and nodded towards Kagome. "You are truly wise and have given me much to think about. I depart with your wisdom on my mind and in my heart."

As the monk fades away into the distance, Kagome looks around to see the others staring at her bewildered. She looks around confused "What, it is a logical deduction and rationalization. Who else hasn't come to the same conclusion?"

Miroku was the first to respond to this. He laughed and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I believe you have given all of us much to think about. Thank you for your words of advice and wisdom Kagome"

* * *

If you enjoyed the story and feel like sending a review telling me you enjoyed it or mentioning things that can be improved on please let me know. I will personally message each of my reviewers and publically acknowledge (unless asked not to) them individually in my VIR list to thank them for their time and effort they have put into improving my writing.


End file.
